A Tail About Love
by MystCountry12
Summary: The world was filled with creatures that may stalk the night as well as humans but years ago, before Ray was born, his father was caught in a death match with another werewolf that trail on his territory and was put him brink of death. He was saved by a one creature that he thought would be impossible a dragon. When it came time to leave he wasn't allow until he had to make a deal.
1. Prologue

It was a bitter cold September night, and the smell of tearing flesh as well as the smell of warm liquid crimson spilled out of new battle wounds as two large alpha werewolf males fought for rights of being the head alpha male in the pack.

The battlefield was a dense evergreen forest that shielding away the two alphas as they fought so they wouldn't be interrupted. The two locked eyes each other as the two males let out a mighty ear piercing roar as they charged forth clawing and biting their way into the other's flesh, muscle and bone. The blood turned the once dying yellow pine covered ground into a bloody masterpiece of power and dominate.

The bodies merged as one, as the mouth of the older alpha male snap down on the neck of the younger one and the force of ten men crushes the windpipe of the younger alpha's neck stealing the wolf's life. Feeling the other limp in his mouth the leader, panting heavily, dropped the body on the cold ground spitting out the blood out of his mouth.

"You were once good friend—"

He was cut off when he felt like his breath became labored as he tried pulled in life-giving oxygen that he so desirably needed.

His yellow eyes looked down seeing a rather large bite where his lungs would be and felt a rib or two punched his right lung as he coughed up blood. He soon couldn't keep his large chocolate color fur covered body up anymore and fell to the cold earth as his vision begin to blur. Coughing harshly tasting the sweet cooper from his mouth he looked up only seeing a body with large wings sticking out the individual's back.

His voice became raspy and weak.

"A-Are you an angel?"

The final thing he saw was the sharp toothy smirk of the individual as it wings cover the ground around the werewolf's body.

"I wouldn't say that for sure~" it purred.

When the alpha werewolf finally regains consciousness his vision was blurry but he felt the warmth of a fire burning the smell of fresh stew cooking in the pot. He opens his eyes a bit more and looked at the ceiling seeing it was a dark wood such as spruce wood. He closed his eyes feeling the pain in his chest again trying to sleep again.

"Oh you're awake"

He grunted at the person then felt the roughness of sort of nest on the bedding.

'What?! Nest?!'

The werewolf sat up in quick hast that he winced loudly as he forced down by a strong talon hand pressing from his chest.

"Oh no you're much too weak to get up sir."

A growled emerged from the wolf's throat as he looked around once his vision became fully cleared. Then suddenly went wide as dinner plates as he looked down at the midnight blue hue talons that were on his chest.

His yellow eyes trail up the arm seeing tiger tribal stripes wrapping it around and up to the cream tinted spikes that shot out of man's shoulders. To the dark blue snake like eyes the peers into his eyes with a dangerous tone. The werewolf eyes rush down as he felt pointy wrapping itself around his legs seeing a large thick midnight blue tail with cream color spikes stabbing his legs through the wool blanket.

The creature smirked in front of werewolf laughed at the horrid expression that smears itself onto its face. The wolf snarled loudly and get defensive, never in his life he thought be been saved by a damn dragon!

"Now, where the kindness to the man that saved your pathetic werewolf life?"

"…Go screw yourself…"

The dragon pulled away from the wolf, spreading his large spiky bat like wings letting them dig into the dark wood that covers their heads. The room grew silent when suddenly the room grew into a full growling session. The wolf didn't his guard down until he grabbed his bandage chest then cough hard then eyes grew soft as the dragon's got into a less defensive stance as went to the burning fire and blew in more fire letting it grow. The room grew warm and bright and the glowing yellow eyes staring into the spiked back of the dragon.

"Look it clear that you don't like me and I don't like your kind but for now I just need you to stay alive."

"Why do you care if I live or die?"

"Because I know that you have a child as well."

The wolf's yellow eyes glow and glared at the now calm dragon.

"How do you know that?"

"Did you know you mumble things in your sleep?"

That made the wolf's ears pulled back and yellow glowing eyes looked down at the floorboard and he let out an angry huffed as he turned onto his good side letting his tail flopping down angrily on the bed.

"Yes, his name is going to be Ray"

"Like Ray full of Sunshine?"

"No Ray as in me."

"Oh so he is going to be a bastard like his father?"

Ray whips his body back and grabbed the dragon's shirt collar and slammed him into the hard bark wall.

"What the fuck did you say about my child?!"

Before the dragon sneer his answer out the two were disturbed by a younger male's voice that came into the room. The two turned to a younger dragon rubbing his snake like eyes and letting out a loud yawn that was full of tiredness.

"Father, what's going on? What a wolf doing here?"

Ray looked the young dragon seeing that had brown hair as dark as the wood that covered the small room. The child's face was rounded yet he could see the strong bright, shine of sapphire blue eyes of a young snake. The small yet strong looking arms were covered by same soft gray tiger tribal stripes that went from the child's grayish blue tinted spiked shoulders that went to the large spiked bat wings that spread largely as well torn at the edges. The child looked around the age of eight or nine when suddenly he looked more alert seeing what going on.

"James…go back to your room, daddy is taking care of business."

"D-Dad you're hurting him."

"James!"

The young dragon child looked at his father with fear in his young blue eyes but at the same time he had some resistance as he looked the werewolf. Finally giving in he looked down turning his back and walked back into the room. Ray growled as he was pushed into a wall to eventually the bed. His cheeks changed into a tinted red as he was tied up with heavy thick sliver chains by the elder dragon and was left there.

In a week's notice Ray's wounds healed and got to known the dragon child that prefers to be called by his middle name Ryan. The old wolf with the help of Ryan tried to escape from claws of devil dragon, finally learning his name was Edgar that was until one day he made a deal with the older dragon.

Ray looked at Edgar as he tied the chains on his limbs again groaning a bit as they bonded down against his will.

"You love your son right?"

"…What kind of question is that? Of course I love my son."

Ray looked over at Ryan seeing his head down looking at floorboard

"How about this you let me go"

"No matter how times you said that I will not-"

Ray looked at the ceiling with dull eyes and released the breath that he was holding in and met at Edgar's dark blue eyes.

"My child"

"What about him?"

"Take my son for your son's mate, in exchanged you will give me. My freedom."

* * *

><p>Well It been probably close to a year since I started writing again...I can't believe it myself. So if your wondering what got my sick little brain to working again well it has to be thanks to<span><strong> scholarlykiwi<strong> drawing of dragon hybrid Ryan Haywood. You check that out it really cool! Except in this story he a full dragon. What also got my head going as well is the work of **emono** that go on me to like Raywood...I just learn what the ship was called...So yeah you check this person's story such as:

**1. I'd Like It Better If I Could Win At It**

**2. And Life is Wine**

**3. No Forgiveness, Just Permission (If you like RT hybrids)**

As always if you new to my style I do apologize for the...odd way I write. Like said before it been nearly a year since I wrote something and I'm still rusty.

Oh! Before I forget here are the warnings of this story since the summary is full...

_Warnings: _

_Violence/Gore_

_Non-con (VERY LITTLE) _

_Romance_

_A little Jealously_

_Maybe some **Male on Male** action don't know if you guys will be interested but we'll cross that road when we get there._

However I do advise that you do enjoy the story!

~Peace~


	2. Chapter One

~Twenty two years later~

The sounds of screeching loud barking came from a nearby village that was full of hunting dogs. Their as yaps and snarled were an annoyance in the kill's ears but it also a sign that they were close to him.

The kill was something that no man could possibility take down unless they had a sliver bullet on hand. The creature jumped high in the air and landing on a high tree branch, of the dense snow cover forest, digging its long three inch nails into the thick spruce wood before climbing into thick shrubs of the tree using his midnight black fur as a sort of camouflage against the dark night.

As the last second the wolf pulled up his tail as the dogs started to bark upwards with their foaming drooling slobbery sharp baby teeth mouths as they sound their masters. The wolf man looked down at the raw cow hid that he stole from earlier that night, and roll his eyes.

"All this for a piece of meat, I mean it just a little food but still all this for a thief?"

A soft sigh escape the young werewolf's mouth as he took the bleeding raw meat then started to eat it as he waited for the dogs give away his spot. It's best not to fight with an empty stomach as he learn from his past very well. He could feel the cloth of the cow hide become wet and some of the blood dripped down onto his human skin thigh as he tear through the meat in seconds. Months without a pack was doing awful things to his body and mind such as not being able to trust someone to him going without meals for weeks on end so yeah he a little…careful but he couldn't resist this time. He could feel the cold clotting blood running down his smooth skin of his stomach and thighs. He got up from the branch then felt it creaking then jumped to the other branch only to smash his face into it and falling on the ground.

"Ow, that was dumb of you Ray I really glad that Vav was not here to see that."

He looked up from his spot seeing the foaming mouths of the villager's dogs.

"Well…shit"

He let out a large yelp the dogs attacked him with brutality that make a human male weep in fear of his life. He fought back managing to killed most of them that was until he tried to get up and run again then suddenly felt his sharp blazing pain in his right leg. Ray looked down at his injured leg, seeing blood running down it and the pain of only of a sliver bullied possess. At a blink of an eye his body was covered by sliver chains burning his skin making his roar in a high pitch that made the hunters covered their ears and the remaining two dogs yelp in pain.

His skin where his fur covered arms were burning and eye were water up and tried to get up but felt the remaining two dogs sink their teeth into his fur covered legs and twist causing the legs give out and Ray felled to his knees in front of the hunters. He face was flushed a bit out of embarrassment of being defeated by these sacks of flesh calling themselves humans.

His large wolf like ears pick up on what the hunters were saying and it started to make him fiddling in his chains causing them to twist and dig into his skin causing him to tear up and whimpered a bit of the pain going through his body. A decision was finalized and Ray's started to go wide as he saw the men look at him as if he was a whore.

'Oh god…No'

One of the men slowly approach the wolf like beast and with a smirk he grabs Ray's dark hair making him look into the hunters blue eyes. Then when felt something he hadn't felt a while an emotion that he thought was long since forgotten…Fear.

The man looked at least his forties, with his dark brown hair and cold metal blue eyes stare into his brown eyes smirking and pulled his ear harshly getting a loud moan from Ray.

"Look I told you guy was a little tart for us to abused how we pleased~"

"N-no please don't"

Ray let out a soft whimper as his plead fell on deaf ears as the man started to rip his long loin cloth and Ray scream and his attempts to bite man was futile. Ray could feel the harsh sting as he was slapped across the face. His tears finally slip out of his tear ducts as the older male grabbed him by the throat and started to chock him.

Ray struggled and tried to whipped guy with all the force he had left in him but was forced on his belly and his butt was presented in the air. He whipped his tail at him only get grab and yanked harshly the other men laugh and jeer as the young wolf cried out in pleasure. He felt the muzzle of a cold heavy gun to his head, Ray stop struggling and his eyes goes wide and gulp know this how he going out. Being raped and killed by a bunch of douche-bags.

With the force of two snarling dogs biting into his bones and five humans it took to get Ray to his knees and in front of the human with the gun to his forehead. He shivered as his bare bottom touches the ground and body felt woozy due the loss of blood. He looked up from ground and too the human blue eyes biting down his lip tasting the sweet cooper taste from his mouth as the man placed one silver bullet into the chamber of revoir pistol.

His eyes shut as he waited for the slap of death to come greeting him with a promise of entirety of being a creature of hell. However that was not the case because Ray was meted with the screams of humans as they were ripped away from his bleeding frame. He could the heavy force lifted off his body and he fell face first into the cold earth as his vision blurred he could see the white fluffy ground around him turn red from the blood the saturated it. The yelps and shrieks of pain filled the thick forest and sweet smell of blood ran it course. He shut his eyes when suddenly he was pulled to his knees by two large bear like hands grabbed onto the sliver chains and tearing them off like it just a piece of paper.

Ray opened his brown eyes and was in horror as well in awe of the creature that was in front of him. The man was tall at least 5'10 he had large talon feet as the grayish blue scales reached up to his into his jeans. He gazed went to the thick and power tiger stripes tribal tail that swigged with gentle grace that makes Ray envy. Then his eyes widen a bit as he saw it was covered in flesh and muscles as well blood spatter on the long pearly white well-sharpen spikes on larger male's tail that reach all the way until they meet up the nearby his knees. Looking up the man's body he saw he had broad shoulders sticking out of them were three grayish blue tinted large spikes. Man's muscular arms was coated with the same tiger strips as was his tail and it was faded that gave him a sort of a dangerous tone.

Sticking out of the man's back were large bat like wings that edged with cuts as well smaller pearly spikes that encased his beautiful face that seem to be sculpture by the heavens themselves. He saw the two identical tiger stripes on his cheek bones seeing the blood of humans slide down his forehead seeing two smaller spikes near his rounded ears as well two horns sticking out of his head giving inner omega wolf a sense that this lizard man was an alpha. However what really terrified him was the older male's eyes sharp sapphire slit iris blue eyes.

The "lizard man" pulled the young wolf up so was on his feet holding out to look at him as if to examined him for to fulfilled an secret obsession. The blue eyes looked down turning his head away hurriedly and seeing his cheeks turn dark pink, as the wolf gave off innocent then looked down as well then covered his exposed member. A loud sigh was heard; Ray turned his head a bit angrily then was met with the man's torn shirt.

He saw the broad back towards him and it made his mouth water a bit as he smell the alpha pheromones.

"Used it to cover up yourself with."

Ray shivered from the cold tone of this creatures' deep soothing southern voice and wrap his lower half in the male shirt seeing the creamy white skin and the scent of fresh rye bread he used to steal from the village, it made the wolf purr a bit then stopped as the man turned around. The air was thick was blood and silence that was until Ray spoke.

"Alright, lizard boy who are you?"

A small chuckled came out of the throat then gently grabbed Ray's chin and made him looked up into those soul stealing blue eyes it would have made a virgin blush.

"The real question is, Are you Ray Narvaez the second?"

* * *

><p>Took forever to write this because of the non stop homework from college.<p>

P.S.

I don't like hurting Ray! I think Ray is an amazing guy but I put the moment were Ryan saving Ray was my only saving grace for the story to continue.

I personally don't like writing about this stuff it makes me sad and well not really I don't know how to put it.

However I do advise that you do enjoy the story and stay tune for the next chapter.

~Peace~


	3. Chapter Two

"What kind of question is that?"

"Brat you're pushing my patients tonight"

Ray turned his head away from the strange lizard man as he spoke to him with some adjuring attitude. He smirked when he saw the annoyed looked that a grown up gave to a young pup. He had to suppress the giggles deep into his throat as he made his brown eyes glow a bright yellow showing off his pride of his species by sticking out his small chest.

"Whatever lizard dude, yeah I'm Ray Narvaez the Second. I rather be call Ray if you don't mind."

The tall lizard man gave the werewolf a toothy sadist grin as he approached Ray and letting his sharp blue snake eyes obverse over young wolf's body drinking in the beauty that was locked away in those sweet rich chocolate brown eyes. He could taste the fear that bore in them as he gently lifted up the creature's face that screamed perfection.

The young wolf had supposal creamy olive skin tone from his face down to his mouthwatering curvy omega hips that only make an alpha quiver in joy and hunger. The fur was a warm midnight black that seems to run from the elbows down to his wolf like hands that formed into paws. It also ran down from those shaking knees to his paws on that acted like this brat's feet.

On top of the wolf's head was raven black hair head. Sticking out on the side of werewolf' head was a deep raven black pair of wolf ears that was hidden away by the hair that looked like an old mop. It doesn't help that he a small beard that show off that he was a male and not some she-male that been popping around the monster community. Looking down those rose color lips he could feel the desire of biting down with his large fangs to draw out the sweetest ruby red cells that the younger male could produce.

A small gruff of annoyance took the bat-winged man out of his daydream of lust and into reality that seems to be unpleasant. However this did not disgruntled the man as he smiled with his meat cleaver sharp teeth showing through his thin chap lips. Ray was a bit taken back seeing those teeth then growled a bit sensing something was off about the guy. But the next words put his senses into overdrive.

"Well Ray I need you to come with me"

The wolf pulled away from the man and started to go into a defensive pose.

"What if I don't want to?"

"You don't really have a chose now. "

However before Ray could land a hand on the guy he felt his wrist get pinned to his body and a deep pain at the back of his head as he was knocked out. The last thing he could hear was the deep sigh of the lizard man.

"I told you that you don't really have a chose now"

~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~

It seemed like hour's maybe even days for Ray could feel his body walked back to the waking world. The first thing his heavy eyelids could show him was a fuzzy sight of a dark wooden ceiling and the warmth a woven blanket that was spread upon his body. Ray sat up in a rush then as soon he felt his feet touch the ground as if trying to support himself he drop to the wooden floor in a grunt.

He looked down seeing his lower legs in bandages and the smell of sweet fresh herbal medicine that was under them. Upon going on the ground he heard the hurried footsteps of the owner of the house stopping at his door. As soon Ray lifted his head he growled at the lizard man that saved and kidnapped him from earlier.

"Well good morning to you too brat."

The man help Ray to his bed and check if he did any damage to the recovering legs then going to the window opening the makeshift curtains to expose some sun light. Ray turn his back and saw his shadow flowing on the other wall as heard the man talon feet go over the other side of the room and the enchanted smell of fresh meat stew could be smelled heavily. It made Ray's mouth drool a bit and he bit his lip hard hearing a loud growl from his stomach. He jumped a bit as he felt the bed indented a bit.

"I thought you might be hungry."

Ray look back and see a beautifully carved oak wood bowl and the smell of freshly cooked strew steaming off the top of the bowl. He took the bowl and the spoon that was offered to him. The spoonful of stew was just euphoria of heaven. This tail that wagged happily then stop as a he heard a chuckled then glares at lizard man. He sat up trying to get up and hit him but was pushed down by his chest from a large talon scaly hand.

"Oh no Ray you're not in any condition to be up and about especially if you're picking a fight with a dragon."

"Dragon?"

Ray pushed his body back with his paws but was stop the gentle hands on his cheeks. He could feel the sharp talons scraping his warm red tinted cheeks then rip them away growling.

"You're still mad?"

"You're damn right I'm still pissed! Now tell me, what the fuck is a dragon?!"

"Ray I'll tell you but you need to calm down mate"

"I'm not your fucking mate!"

"Well you are. Your dad made a deal with mine father that you'll be my mate."

"The hell he did."

The dragon sigh angrily finally pushing Ray down on the soft mattress and making him stare into his cold sharp sapphire blue eyes.

"It the truth, now will you shut your damn brat mouth and let me talk for a bit?"

In fear Ray gulped seeing those large meat cleaving fangs then nodded. Then he felt the other male get off his body sitting in front of him with spiky tail on the side of him.

"From what my father and your father said it was twenty two years ago and he was in a supreme alpha battle that he won but was fatally wounded without help. So my father step in and treated him in more ways than one."

The man turns away and looked down from those rare chocolate eyes feeling ashamed. Then looked back seeing them as large as dinner plate. This confused the dragon and his tail begins to sway softly in nervousness.

"Y-You're the Ryan kid that was my mom told me about!"

The dragon's tail spiked up in shocked and confusion.

"W-what?"

"My mama told me about what my father did and didn't believe at first until this showed up."

Ray looked at him then showed moved the fur on his arm to show a brand that only dragon's get when they have been chosen for mates. The dragon's eyes widen then touching the mark feeling it.

"He couldn't' forgive himself of what he did and he coward out at the last second and left us. So tell me are you that same Ryan that helped my dad."

The dragon sighs and nodded.

"Yes Ray I'm that same Ryan Haywood from your mother's stories."

Suddenly Ryan felt the force of fright truck slam into him as the werewolf grab on to his shirt and a snarl that make any person shudder in fear but not him.

~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~Line~~

***Dramatic music!***

**Hello people!**

**In honor of the beginning of the spooky mouth of October! I thought I post this little treat for you guys so I hope you guys are enjoying this. Also I have this story on my Fan fiction if you guys want to comment and such go there I put a link somewhere! So as always I will see you in the next chapter…prepare for the fluff sandwiches.**

**~Peace!**


End file.
